These Are The Moments
by BLav527
Summary: A collection of Jaime and Brienne ficlets depicting moments in their lives. Good or bad, they couldn't ask for more.
1. Moments

AN's: I can't get enough of writing these two! This fic is brought to you by the JaimexBrienne one sentence prompt fic challenge on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: George R. R. Martin owns them.

* * *

**Fluff**

Dancing used to make her feel awkward and 100-feet-tall; now, with Jaime's hand on her back and his chin on her shoulder, she feels almost graceful.

**Angst**

On his knees in front of Stoneheart, Jaime only half-listens to his list of crimes as he seeks out Brienne's blue eyes and hopes the things he did for love were enough to save his soul.

**Unresolved Sexual Tension**

The bed is small and they can't help brushing each other in the night, nor can they help the dreams that find them hard and wet and unsatisfied in the morning.

**AU**

At the Sept of Baelor, King Rhaegar stands beside Jaime as his not-so-blushing bride is escorted down the aisle, her blue eyes shining.

**Modern**

He laughs along with the others when she shows up for practice, but by the end of the day they are on the field alone, saying nothing as they toss the football back and forth.

**Hurt/Comfort**

She finds him alone and silent and goes to sit beside him, placing her steady hand over his, which is trembling and still clutching the letter bearing the news of Cersei's death.

**First Time**

Brienne moves to put the candle out, but Jaime stops her with a look as he lifts her tunic over her head.

**Friendship**

She trips on a rock while sparring, and while he could take advantage he drops his sword and offers her his good hand.

**Smut**

He grips her hips while she rides him and he revels in the way her head lulls back, calling his name with a breathy moan.

**Death**

"Goodbye, Ser Jaime," Brienne whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bows her head over the stone marked _Kingslayer._


	2. Ache

AN's: I've decided to make this a compilation of little ficlets I write based off prompts I receive or whatever comes into my head at the time.

Prompt: _JB snuggles or something cute, how about some post RW comfort for Bri._

* * *

It was still dark when Brienne woke with an ache in her heart.

When news of the Red Wedding and Lady Stark's demise had reached them she had left the campsite, lying out on the grass as she looked into the night, seeing nothing.

She must have fallen asleep. Her eyes were scratchy and her throat sore. _From crying_, she thought dully. Of course she'd been crying.

But she was warm at least. It was then she noticed the arm wrapped tightly around her and immediately knew whose warmth she was partaking in.

"Jaime?" She said, turning her head to look at him.

He stirred, blinking at her.

"My lady," He murmured. "Are you alright?"

"No," Brienne answered, turning away from the sympathy in his eyes.

There was silence and then-

"Do you want me to go?"

Brienne found herself closing her hand over his.

"No," she whispered.

His arm tightened around her and for a fraction of a second, Brienne felt the ache lessen.


	3. Better

Prompt:_ Jaime stands up for Brienne against Cersei._

* * *

Jaime slammed his good hand down on the table.

"I won't have you talking about Brienne like that," He said through clenched teeth.

Cersei narrowed her piercing green eyes at him. He used to see himself in those eyes, but now, Jaime saw only coldness.

"Don't tell me you fucked that freak?" Her tone was biting as she stood and hovered over him.

He stood as well.

"I'd be dead if not for her."

Cersei sneered in disgust, turning with a swirl of her skirts.

"Would that you were dead, than whatever you are now."

Jaime kicked the chair behind him, cursing her and himself.

_What a fool I am. A golden fool._

He caught his reflection in the mirror, staring hard at someone he didn't recognize.

He may not know who he was now, but he knew who he _wanted _to be.

And so he went in search of the one person in all the kingdoms who understood.


	4. Tomorrow

Prompt: _Jaime asking Brienne why she hasn't said yes to his marriage proposal._

* * *

"Why won't you answer, wench?" Jaime asked, bringing his horse up beside her.

Brienne would not look at him, choosing instead to urge her horse into a gallop. Jaime would not be deterred. He raced after her, steering his horse in front of her to cut her off.

"Damn it, Jaime!" Brienne cursed as her horse reared up.

Jaime looked at her, and while she tried to avoid those green eyes she found she could not help but look back.

"We are only a few hours ride away, Brienne," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Please answer me."

Brienne closed her eyes. They'd been two days away when she told him of the brotherhood and Lady Stoneheart and her plan. He still followed. They were one day away when he told her his own plan. She gave no answer, but he still followed.

Now they were running out of time.

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her injured cheek.

"I cannot." She shivered as his thumb traced the outline of her jaw.

"Why?"

She brought her hand up to touch his face now.

"Because I cannot dare to hope that we will survive this."

Jaime let out a breath as his hand moved to grip the back of her head, pulling her towards him. Brienne sighed when his lips met hers and for a few blissful moments they cared not for vengeful mothers or lost daughters. It was just them, on the road together.

When they broke apart, Brienne's choice was clear.

"Ask me again tomorrow." And with that she urged her horse forward.

With a smile, Jaime followed.


	5. Forfeit

Prompt: _Jaime and Brienne are all sweet and/or kissing and get caught by Tyrion_. I made this one a Modern AU.

* * *

"Damn it, wench." Jaime winced as Brienne spread antiseptic cream on the cut above his eye. "You really clocked me good this time."

Brienne rolled her eyes at him as she placed a band-aid over the cut, a bump already popping up under it. "It wouldn't have happened if you'd wear a helmet during practice and didn't crowd the plate so much," she shot back, her tone annoyed even as she worried her lip, gently placing an ice pack over the bump. "Does it hurt?"

Jaime would have had a snarky reply, but the look in her wide blue eyes stopped him. Instead, he curled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him with a smirk.

"It does," he said, taking a great deal of joy in the way his touch calmed her and flustered her at the same time. "But I know how you can make it up to me…"

"How?" She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other still holding the ice pack in place. He brought his hand up to move it away and pointed.

"Kiss it better."

Brienne's laugh came out more like a scoff.

"You can't be serious…"

She didn't miss the way his lower lip jutted out, but he shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "Fine," he sighed. "Can you get me some aspirin?"

Brienne shook her head at him in exasperation, before sighing in defeat. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips over the bump.

Jaime was smirking again when he opened his eyes, his grip around her waist tightening as she tried to turn out of his embrace, towards the medicine cabinet.

"Not so fast," he said, and before she knew it she was in his lap, his lips moving hungrily over hers. The ice pack slipped from her hand as her fingers gripped his shirt. He tasted like salt, the sweat from practice still lingering in his skin and she couldn't stop the soft purr of pleasure that escaped her lips as his hand crept up under her jersey.

"Ahem."

Brienne's eyes flew open at the soft knock at the door and whirled her head around, only to see Tyrion standing there, holding his umpire's mask with a wide grin on his face.

"I was just coming to check on the invalid," He said, his eyes sparkling. "But I see he's in good hands…or vice versa…" He bit back a laugh.

Brienne's face went red and she suddenly become aware that she had somehow gone from sitting in Jaime's lap to straddling him. She felt Jaime shaking with laughter, his arms never leaving her.

"Oh she most definitely _has _and _is in_ excellent hands," he said, his laughter increasing as Brienne punched him, but she couldn't help laughing as well, her face still red.

Tyrion shook his head and turned to leave.

"Game starts in ten minutes," he called over his shoulder, doubting they heard him at all as their laughter was replaced with a silence only punctuated by breathy kisses.

_Another forfeit_.


	6. Rival

Prompt: _Jaime and Hyle being all passive aggressive and snarky to each other while an injured Brienne is clueless._

* * *

Brienne winced as she spread the salve over the wound on her thigh. It was a nasty cut, but thankfully not too deep. She doubted they would see a village with a maester for another week. Daily cleaning, boiled wine, and the salve they'd swiped from one of the Brotherhood's packs would have to do.

She tied her breeches and made her way back to the small camp they had set up behind a patch of trees. Podrick was busy rationing out their food.

Jaime and Hyle were nowhere in sight. She gave Pod a questioning look as she approached him.

The boy shrugged, informing her that Ser Hyle had asked Ser Jaime for a hand collecting firewood. Ser Jaime had said Ser Hyle couldn't find wood if it were between his legs. They'd gone off in different directions, Pod went on with a confused look.

Brienne rolled her eyes, but made no comment as she tenderly bent down to help Pod with their meager meal.

It was ready upon their return, just as the sun went down and with it the temperature. Hyle set to work building the fire as Jaime eyed her wound warily. He went to speak, but Brienne stopped him with a look as she handed him his portion.

They settled in and Podrick drifted off almost immediately. Brienne laid out her bed roll beside him, not noticing as both Jaime and Hyle approached her.

Hyle made a show of offering her any warmth he had to spare. She politely declined while taking the blanket Jaime offered her, missing the look that passed between the two men. She spread out on her back and tried to ignore the pain in her side. She listened to the crickets, and Podrck's snoring, and finally caught snippets of Jaime and Hyle talking.

"She'll be mine before we reach the capital, Kingslayer…"

There was a pause in which Brienne could almost feel Jaime's eyes on her before he responded. His voice was a low murmur that brought a flutter to Brienne's stomach.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Hunt."

That was the last she heard before she drifted off.

Hours later, the two men were still awake.

They sat against adjacent trees, arms crossed and the fire crackling between them. Their eyes were locked as they dared one another to sleep, to give in…to give up.

Pod snored softly, blissfully unaware. His lady stirred beside him and finally the knights turned their gazes to her.

Brienne turned in her sleep, facing them as the firelight cast a glow upon the soft smile on her lips. She tucked the blanket up under her chin and sighed a name from her dreams.

Hyle scowled.

Jaime smiled.


	7. Amends

Prompt: _Jaime hurts Brienne's feelings and has to set things right. _Made this one a Modern AU.

* * *

He'd expected the door to be opened, but when he turned the knob it didn't budge. Jaime took a deep breath before knocking softly. He held the bouquet of daisies in front of him.

_She buzzed you in_, he thought. _That's a good sign. _

Still...

There was beat and then the door opened. He smiled as he met Brienne's blue eyes, but her gaze went immediately to the flowers.

"They're lovely," she said, taking them with half a smile as she gestured for him to come in.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her walk into the kitchen. His eyes landed on the table, empty except for the three place mats.

Jaime sighed and closed the door behind him, following her into the kitchen and leaning against the entrance. She was arranging the flowers in a vase, her back to him. He breathed in the aroma of garlic and tomato sauce.

"Smells great..."

"There's a plate for you on the stove."

He noted the foil wrapped plate and ignored the sudden rumble in his stomach. They were quiet for a time.

"When did your father leave?" Jaime finally asked.

"About an hour ago," Brienne answered. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Was he disappointed?"

"He's the forgiving sort."

He walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"And his daughter?"

She was stiff for only a moment before she relaxed against him.

"Is the same," She replied, turning in his arms to finally look at him. "Lucky for you."

The slight sadness in her eyes made Jaime's heart clench, knowing he was the cause. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

"Lucky for me," he agreed as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away slightly, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I am sorry, Brienne."

Brienne looked at him, resting her forehead against his.

"It's ok-"

"It's not," He said firmly, cupping her face in his hands. "It was selfish. You were counting on me to be here and I let you down..." he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I hurt you…and I'm sorry."

Brienne nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I forgive you," She said and sealed it with a kiss.

Jaime's hands found her waist, pushing her back against the counter.

"I'll make it up to you," He murmured against her lips and they both laughed when his stomach rumbled again.

"You should eat first," She said, even as she nibbled at his earlobe.

Jaime made a noise low in throat as he pressed himself against her.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry for food…" He breathed, and it took all the will power he had to pull away. "But first thing's first…" He grabbed her phone off of the counter and searched for her father's number.

"Dinner is at my place tomorrow," he said.

"Jaime," Brienne started. "You don't have to…"

"I do," he said, pressing dial and bringing the phone to his ear. "Because I love you." He pecked her lips. "Mr. Tarth…" He spoke into the phone, walking into the other room. "Jaime Lannister."


End file.
